Le grand frère
by Glasgow
Summary: Les pensées de Mycroft suite à la disparition de Sherlock.


Après réflexion, j'ai réalisé que je ne m'étais jamais intéressait à Mycroft suite aux évènement de Reichenbach Fall. Cet OS se situe donc juste après la disparition de Sherlock. Ici je pars du principe que Mycroft n'était au courant de rien concernant la petite mise en scène de son frère, puisque finalement on ne sait pas si il sera réellement dans le coup ou non. J'espère ne pas être trop OOC, avec ce personnage en particulier c'est jamais évident d'en être sûr ;)

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Mycroft replia son journal d'un geste sec puis se massa les tempes avant de réunir ses mains devant ses lèvres telle une prière silencieuse, geste habituel chez lui et qu'il avait vu si souvent adopter par son frère. Seulement Mycroft ne priait pas, même s'il pouvait avouer qu'il aurait approuvé trouver un certain réconfort dans l'une de ces croyances au demeurant absurdes. Cela lui aurait peut-être permis de gérer cette douleur qui semblait comme le déchirer de l'intérieur. En apparence il n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme de pouvoir membre de ce prestigieux club plongé en pleine réflexion, comme il s'en trouvait justement plusieurs en ce moment même dans la pièce feutré du club huppé. Mais à l'intérieur il souffrait le martyr. Son petit frère n'était plus. Pire, Sherlock était désormais traîné dans la boue et lui devait affronter cela, en même temps que la vision de tous ces gros titres racoleurs comme celui-là même qu'il venait d'apercevoir, reléguant la presse sérieuse au rang de tabloïds bas de gamme. De la même façon qu'il devait affronter, et trouver un moyen de surmonter surtout, la culpabilité qui le rongeait.

Il n'était pas du genre à se poser en martyr, mais les faits étaient là. Il avait indirectement tué Sherlock par ses indiscrétions à Moriarty. Rétrospectivement il réalisait combien cela avait été une mauvaise idée de parler, mais sur le coup… Toujours à se croire supérieurement intelligent en face de tout et tout le monde, voilà bien une caractéristique holmésienne, un défaut même dans certaines situations.

En voilà la preuve, comme un péché par excès de suffisance, celui qui se prenait pour un grand homme avait tué son jeune frère, ni plus ni moins. Parce qu'il était bien le seul responsable n'est ce pas ? Après les faits trois jours plus tôt il avait bien tenté de se convaincre du contraire, d'impliquer n'importe qui d'autre de sa responsabilité, Moriarty et Sherlock lui-même principalement, mais rien n'y faisait. La culpabilité était toujours là, tel un poids sur sa poitrine l'empêchant de respirer, lui comprimant le cœur. Et si le temps efface les blessures même les plus profondes, referme les plaies les plus douloureuses, il y avait fort à parier que pour avoir provoqué ce meurtre lui ne connaitrait jamais la moindre absolution.

D'ailleurs il ne semblait pas être le seul à penser cela. Le soir même du drame il s'était rendu à Baker Street pour tenter de voir John, de s'excuser, s'expliquer et essayer pourquoi pas de soulager leur peine à tous deux de quelques paroles maladroites. Seule Mrs. Hudson l'avait accueilli, et froidement encore, lui expliquant qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, que John avait indiqué ne rien avoir à faire avec lui. Rien d'étonnant dans cette réaction, cela était simplement été plus douloureux que prévu à gérer. Watson après tout avait perdu son compagnon, son rejet n'était donc que justice.

Ce même John, à peine vaguement remis de ses émotions, s'était empressé d'appeler Lestrade, les relevés téléphoniques l'attestaient, pour l'informer de la situation sans nul doute. Là encore, la réaction du policier s'était faite sans appel. Et Mycroft, qui venait tout juste d'apprendre la nouvelle, qui ne savait même pas encore comment gérer cela, avait reçu le sms le plus douloureux qui soit de la part de son amant. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ? _Juste cela, quelques mots l'accusant sans l'ombre d'un doute puisque pour Greg lui-même il n'y avait qu'un responsable possible.

Depuis lors son compagnon ne s'était plus manifesté, ne répondant pas plus à ses coups de fil qu'à ses messages, l'isolant volontairement, le laissant porter seul sa croix. Connaissant l'aîné, il était très probablement occupé à réconforter le médecin. C'était aussi bien. Avec un peu de chance, estimait Mycroft, et du temps surtout, il finirait peut-être par lui revenir, l'aimant toujours à défaut de lui pardonner. Mais à la vérité se donner du temps ne leur ferait pas de mal. Mycroft n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter pour l'instant le regard inquisiteur que savait parfois si bien lui faire Greg. Rester seul était ainsi le meilleur choix possible, de cette façon au moins il n'y aurait aucun témoin de sa faiblesse.

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il les essuya rapidement. Il n'était pas homme à pleurer, ne l'avait jamais fait depuis qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Quoi qu'à la réflexion, il lui était bien arrivé de verser quelques larmes à l'occasion, et toujours du fait de Sherlock. Il avait entre autre le souvenir d'une nuit entière passée dans une chambre d'hôpital, à lui tenir la main, les yeux humides, l'angoisse lui dévorant le ventre. Ironiquement c'était également au cours de cette même nuit qu'il avait rencontré Lestrade, qui était celui qui avait retrouvé le gamin victime d'une overdose, ce qui avec le temps, à mesure que leur relation s'était intensifiée, avait permis de minimiser les aspects négatifs du moment. Mais cela restait bien une sale nuit dans son esprit, où Sherlock lui en avait fait voir, comme c'était arrivé plus d'une fois. C'était bien sûr sans équivalent avec sa peine présente, mais pourtant la preuve évidente qu'il tenait plus que tout à ce frère qui avait pourtant tout fait pour le repousser.

Fort de cette ultime déduction, il décida qu'il se fichait des critiques. Il aimait son frère, vivait avec sa culpabilité, personne d'autre n'avait à juger quoi que ce soit. Pour autant, il se sentait toujours aussi mal.

Se redressant, il se servi un nouveau verre de cognac. Il n'avait jamais été un grand buveur mais à cet intsant l'alcool semblait bien représenter son seul réconfort, son compagnon le plus fidèle.

**THE END.**


End file.
